User talk:Appledash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clans of the Rivers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the WaveClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mousetalon (Talk) 21:39, 26 June 2010 PCA Start commenting! =) The project is now up and running! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Add yourself. And Charries is a RP term for character, I always would use it, and it seemed right. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit the template, and add the name of the image into the image box. --❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 15:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) When you see the template pic, click to edit it, there is a box and over it it says "image". Put the filename in it. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 15:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Join can I join Waveclan as Russetpaw a dark ginger she-cat. Thanks :] Frostyness 16:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :D. Frostyness 18:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Mistclan mates. Hi! I'm in Mistclan and I want to role-play a queen soon. I was wondering if I can be mates with one of your cats? Hehe. xD Frostheart ♥ 02:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Joining Hi! Can I join Waveclan? Breezemellow-Silver-gray tabby with blue eyes. Frostheart ♥ 03:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello, may I join WaveClan as Mistykit - light brown she-cat with a white muzzle, and green eyes. Rped by Spiritcloud, just copy and paste, it would be easyest! xD Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 03:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC)'' Sorry about what Silverthistle did on IRC, shes banned now. Anyways, Ripplepelt - a golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 03:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Join can i join Waveclan as a queen Sunflower- a golden tabby she-cat with light purple eyes Frostyness 20:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Join May I join WaveClan as Foxtrot- ginger tom with dark brown legs and ears with amber eyes (warrior) and Embershine- ginger she-cat with bright green eyes (warrior). Thanks.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 14:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. For trot think walking horse (the best example I can think of XP). From what I hear foxtrot is actually a dance though. Hvve some time for IRC? I'm on the main channel. Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 16:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure. Main channel?Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 19:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) New kitty I know this is a weird name but can I have a cat named Nightninja. She's a young, sleek dark tortiseshell she-cat with night blue eyes. She was a former rogue named Ninja that joined WaveClan. She didn't want to completly change her name hence Nightninja.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 20:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) New cat Hey Iceh. :) Could I get a cat for Waveclan? It's the medicine cat. Autumndapple - A dark grey she-cat with various shades of red smudged patches along her fur and amber eyes To note: It's not really red patches, more like a red stained body with peeks of dark-grey fur peeking through. XD 19:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ice. If you don't mind can I be the mca? Cherrypaw- pinkish orange tabby and white she-cat with pale orange eyes. She can be a regular apprentice if that's better for the clan.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 19:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ice =) Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 19:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC)